<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Moments by orzaika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911089">Still Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orzaika/pseuds/orzaika'>orzaika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home, Again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orzaika/pseuds/orzaika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse Elakha gets three months with G'raha before his sister tumbles back through the portal, insisting that they need to get something done now before she dies of boredom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home, Again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken long before they were being forcibly shuffled towards Beq Lugg’s towering piles of research materials, Jesse thought. As soon as the fey had agreed to aid the group in their quest to send the scions back to the source, Dermot had gotten that gleam in her eye that always appeared whenever she had a very specific idea in her head. Thankfully the specific idea this time around hadn’t been causing general chaos and destruction, but rather insisting to Jesse and G’raha that she and the mages couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> carry all of Beq Lugg’s instruments, leaving the two strongest of the group to handle it. Conveniently in the building with a large ballroom and pervasive romantic atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Jesse wasn’t complaining. He knew his sister meant well, and this was about as close to an apology as he would get from her after she stormed in from the source after three months, insisting that they had to get something drastic done </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though perhaps her apology was more about knocking down the door to G’raha’s chambers right after he had gotten G’raha to put aside his work and sleep for once, but he wasn’t intending on asking her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re thinking so loud I can hear it from the other side of the room,” a teasing voice said from behind him. Jesse set aside the stack of papers he was holding and stood to face G’raha, a soft smile curling on his face. Jesse offered his hand to G’raha, who took hold without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies. I’m just a little tired from earlier,” he said, making a small gesture towards the gardens outside. G’raha winced, remembering the beating their party had taken trying to reach the main building.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t doubt it,” he said, glancing over Jesse quickly. “Are you still hurt anywhere? I think I took care of the major hurts at the moment, but I wouldn’t wish to leave you in pain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse shook his head. “I’m alright, thank you. I’ll be a bit sore tomorrow, but I suspect we’ll all be to some extent.” G’raha hummed in affirmation, though he still cast a critical eye at the shoulder Jesse had landed quite bodily on earlier. Seemly satisfied with whatever he found there, he turned back to load the last of Beq Lugg’s belongings on a small cart they had found stashed away in a dusty closet, stepping aside when Jesse moved to grab the handles. They walked through the halls silently, the only sound coming from the thud of their shoes against the floor and the rustling of their clothing. Upon reaching the doors to the now-empty ballroom, however, G’raha paused. Jesse stopped with him, curiously peering into the ballroom to see what had caught his partner’s attention. Seeing nothing, he sent an inquisitive look towards G’raha, who was staring absent-mindedly into the room.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We haven’t had much time to ourselves since Dermot came back, have we,” he eventually said, the soft tones of his voice echoing in the empty room as he stepped into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse hesitated, then followed him in, taking a second to absorb the beauty of the large space. “Well, no, but it’s not as if I mind,” he eventually responded. “We can always make up for it when she next needs to go back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha nodded, considering this. “Still, it seems a waste to be all alone here and not make use of the time she’s allowed us to have away from the others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse finally approached G’raha and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist. “What are you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha turned in his arms at that, pressing a quick kiss to Jesse’s lips. “Dance with me? I don’t think we’ll have another opportunity anytime soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how, Raha.” Jesse said, looking less embarrassed than he felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m no prodigy either,” G’raha responded, taking Jesse’s hands in his. “We can just… step around the room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse’s smile could have lit the whole Crystarium, G’raha thought somewhere in the back of his mind. Briefly marveling at the man he had waited nearly a century for, he began to lead them around the room in small, shuffling steps, humming a melody he didn’t quite know the words to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Technically for MiqoMarch, but I had this particular idea stuck in my head rather than any prompt idea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>